Where are you now?
by VanSoFan-Naome
Summary: "I thought you were the perfect guy for me...but now I see...That I just let myself believe a lie." "I'm sorry, Rin..." First AoEku fanfiction! Oneshot, RinxShima, AU. T for a little bad language...and shounen-ai mention
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first fanfiction uploaded in this site! So please make me know about any mistake in here nwn also, if you guys speak spanish and want some translation, tell me, I'll do it! Because english is not my native language, this story may be...wrong, in some parts. Again, no throwing tomatoes to me! I'll fix it if there's any, ok?

Now...I really like ShiaxRin and...hehe, I decided my first pairing would be the lovable blue demon with the pervert pink-haired guy nwn thaey're so cute! But the fact that Shima is such a ladiesman...well, you'll see it in here!

Inspired by the song "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia. If you read it while litsening to it, it may make some extra sense nwn

**I DO NOT own Ao no Exorcist**... if I did, I would already put my Oc to pair Rin and dissapeared Shiemi from the show nwn

* * *

><p>When they met for the first time, both of them knew that, somehow, they were made for each other. It was in a coffee shop, when blue ocean eyes saw that strawberry colored hair, matching with amber-like eyes and a beautiful smile. That's when everything started for each other.<p>

The first date was something unforgettable. In the night, the light of the uncountable candles gave the impression that everything was a mere illusion, a dream, a very warm one. But that entangled fingers on the table said other thing. They told each other, earth and water, that everything around them was real. The blue-haired teen smiled. He has finally found the right one, someone that would love him forever.

Yeah, that's what he told him too.

That he wouldn't abandon him.

_"I will never, ever make you cry"_

-Yeah…where is it now?

Where is that promise you made me before?

Before everything went messed up?

This was supposed to be the best time of my life!

And you screwed it all…

-Hey.

-Where were you today?

-What do you mean with…?

-Please, don't lie to me again. With who were you, this time?

The blank silence told him everything. Sighing heavy, he stood up the couch and went in front of Shima. Rin's expression was angry, but he was actually trying to hide all the pain that his lover had caused along all the years they've been together.

-I'm sorry, Rin.

Without saying a word, those blue eyes closed and went away from Shima's sight, to their shared room, while the other male stood silent, fists closed because of frustration. 

_"Where is everything you promised to me? Why the fuck did I trust you! Shima…"_

He really loved him, everyday of their lovers-life he demonstrated it. Rin was the one cooking the meals, the one who gave adorable gifts every month, he even moved to Renzou's apartment leaving Yukio by himself telling him about their love. He gave up everything…

_"Everything, just for you…"_

He could remember perfectly his first impression about Shima. A very warm boy, funny and outgoing, that cared a lot about people and sometimes a little clumsy. But he didn't count on him being a ladies-man. When he caught him with some other girl, Shima would just tell "She's my childhood friend, " and then make everything to look like nothing really happened, that she was just one of his endless friends or classmates, that he was just hanging out with some guys…

But all of it broke apart one day.

The day Rin saw him kissing with Izumo. She was smiling, walking besides Shima and even hugging him.

That day, Rin cried. He cried a lot. No like that fatidic day when his father, Fujimoto Shiro died. No. It was something different. It was even more painful than that. He felt his heart being crushed, ripped out of his chest and torn into pieces right in front of him…Shima being the one doing that.

_"Do you even know what your heart is for?"_

Rin heard the door being opened, and Renzou walking into the room, his pink hair hiding his eyes from his lover.

-Rin, sorry. I'm really sorry.

-You don't seem to care about it, Renzou.

Shima feared what would be next now. When Rin called him for his first name, it meant he was being serious about anything he would like to talk about.

-But Rin…

His voice was shaking, every part of his body shook, he was shivering, and he seemed like he was going to fall at any moment.

The blue-eyed boy got up from the bed, slowly walking to his boyfriend without making eye contact.

-Sorry, Renzou, but I can't trust you anymore. I thought you were more than what you are right now. But maybe…maybe I was the one that mistaken you. I let myself imagine what it wasn't real, I wasn't seeing the real Shima, but the one I imagined you were. Now…-he chuckled a bit, then he lifted up his head, staring right at Shima's eyes and showing him his face, once smiling and happy, now covered with tears, his beautiful ocean-colored eyes now red because of crying so much- Now look at me. Because of that, I'm suffering. I don't want to feel like this anymore, Shima. 

_"We're done"_

Because I let myself believe a lie, because you taught me the pain and suffering of being in love, because I idealized you, because all those beautiful moments…were just a mere illusion. Please, don't make it harder, and let me go now. We both will be free, and we'll start all over again. We might be friends…no, it'll make it even worse. All the pieces of the dream we picked…all of my feelings…

They're torn.

Because of you…

_My love._

* * *

><p>Please review to make me know about complains, tips, something! nOn<p> 


	2. Dónde estás ahora?

Bien, este "capítulo" es en realidad la traducción oficial de la historia! Hecha por mi con mis propias manitas! Disfrútenla hablantes del habla hispana! Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí está una trágica historia de ShimaRin.

**Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece en lo absoluto, pero me gustaría que sí muajaja  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando se conocieron por primera vez ambos supieron que, de alguna forma, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Fue en una cafetería, cuando sus ojos de color azul océano divisaron aquel pelo rosado, combinando con ojos ámbar y una hermosa sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando todo cambió para los dos.<p>

La primera cita fue algo inolvidable. En la noche, la luz de incontables velas daba la impresión de que todo era una simple ilusión, un sueño, uno muy cálido. Pero los dedos enlazados en las manos del otro decían lo contrario. Les decían a ellos, tierra y agua, que todo alrededor de ellos era real. El joven de pelo azul sonrió. Al fin había encontrado al chico correcto, alguien que lo amaría para siempre.

Sí, eso es lo que él también le dijo.

Que él no lo abandonaría.

"_Jamás te haré llorar"_

-Ah, si…y ahora donde está?

_Dónde está esa promesa que me hiciste antes?_

_Antes de que todo se arruinara?_

_Se suponía que esto debía ser la mejor época de mi vida!_

_Y lo arruinaste por completo…_

-Hola.

-En dónde estuviste hoy?

-Qué quieres decir con…?

-Por favor, no me mientas de nuevo. Con quién estuviste esta vez?

El incómodo silencio le dijo todo. Suspirando con pesadez, se levantó del sofá y pasó justo frente a Shima. La expresión de Rin era de enojo, pero en realidad estaba tratando de esconder todo el dolor que su enamorado le había causado durante todos aquellos años que habían permanecido juntos.

-Lo siento, Rin.

Sin decir ni una palabra, esos ojos azules se cerraron y salieron de la vista de Shima, hacia la habitación que compartían, mientras que el otro chico se quedó en silencio, con los puños cerrados de pura frustración.

"_Dónde está todo lo que me prometiste? Por qué demonios confié en ti! Shima…"_

En serio lo amaba, cada día de su noviazgo se lo demostraba. Rin era quien cocinaba, el que daba regalos adorables cada mes, incluso se mudó al apartamento de Renzou dejando solo a Yukio después de contarle todo sobre su amor. Había dejado absolutamente todo…

"_Todo, sólo por ti…"_

Podía recordar perfectamente su primera impresión de Shima. Un chico amable, divertido y extrovertido, que se preocupaba mucho por la gente y a veces un poco descuidado. Pero nunca contó con que él fuera un mujeriego. Cuando lo llegaba a ver con alguna otra chica, Shima sólo decía "Es una amiga de cuando éramos niños" y hacía ver como si realmente nada pasara, que ella sólo era una de sus incontables amigas o compañeras de clases, o que él sólo estaba saliendo a algún lado con otros amigos suyos…

Pero todo se quebró un día.

El día en que Rin lo vio besando a Izumo. Ella sonreía, caminaba al lado de Shima e incluso se abrazaban.

Ese día, Rin lloró. No como ese fatídico día en que su padre, Fujimoto Shiro, murió. No. Era algo diferente. Era incluso más doloroso que eso. Sintió que su corazón se despedazaba, que le era arrancado directamente de su pecho y hecho trizas justo frente a sus ojos…y era Shima quien lo hacía.

"Tienes alguna idea de para qué sirve tu corazón?"

Rin oyó que la puerta se abría, y a Renzou entrando a la habitación, su cabello rosa escondiendo sus ojos de su novio.

-Rin, lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

-No parece importarte, Renzou.

Shima temió lo que pudiera pasar después. Cuando Rin lo llamaba por su primer nombre, significaba que iba en serio en lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando.

-Pero, Rin…

Su voz temblaba, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba, estaba flaqueando, y parecía que fuera a rendirse en cualquier momento.

El oji-azul se levantó de la cama, caminando lentamente hacia su amante sin hacer contacto visual.

-Perdón, Renzou, pero ya no puedo confiar más en ti. Creí que eras más de lo que eres justo ahora. Pero tal vez…tal vez yo fui quien me he equivocado sobre ti. Me permití imaginarme algo que no era real, no estaba viendo al Shima de verdad, sólo a quien creía que eras. Ahora… -soltó una breve risa y levantó su cabeza, viendo a Shima directamente a los ojos y mostrándole su rostro, que alguna vez sonrió, ahora cubierto de lágrimas, sus hermosos ojos de color azul mar ahora eran rojos a consecuencia de tanto llorar- Mírame ahora. Por culpa de eso, estoy sufriendo. No quiero sentirme así nunca más, Shima.

"_Terminamos"_

_Porque me dejé a mi mismo creerme una mentira, porque me enseñaste el dolor y sufrimiento de estar enamorado, porque te idealicé, porque todos esos bellos momentos…no fueron más que una tonta ilusión. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, y déjame ir. Ambos seremos libres, y podremos empezar todo de nuevo, de cero. Podríamos ser amigos…no, eso lo empeoraría. Todos los pedazos del sueño que acogimos…todos mis sentimientos…_

_Están rotos._

_Por ti…_

_Mi amor._


End file.
